Out of Exile
by Wilhelm Fink
Summary: While the destiny of one individual ends, another changes for the better. Realities can shift with the smallest of disturbances. When Tarble's ship comes in contact with the gravity of a gas giant, it forsakes its original location, and finds its way to a new planet on the outskirts of the galaxy. Will Earth have a future with it's new protector or just fade amongst the stars.
1. The Disgraced Prince of Planet Vegeta

**Prologue — The Disgraced Prince of Planet Vegeta**

* * *

 **Age 734**

King Vegeta stood alone, pressing a gloved hand against the incubation chamber that contained his newborn son. The infirmary was silent at this time of night, save for the occasional beeping of medical instruments. The aquamarine fluid in the stasis chamber bathed the dark infirmary in a dim light that was only abated by the royal's large frame. King Vegeta dragged his fingertips through the condensation that had formed against the glass chamber, and retracted his hand from the lukewarm surface.

He blurred his son out of focus, and gazed into his own onyx eyes that reflected back at him against the tube. A disappointed grimace spread across his features as he could feel the dream of rebelling against the Saiyan's oppressive ruler evaporate right before his eyes. Although the arrangement between the Saiyans and their employer, at times, was beneficial, King Vegeta desired that his race would once again be free to pillage and plunder the galaxy as they pleased.

The only thing constantly deferring his dream was the absurd power of Planet Trade's emperor; Lord Frieza. While King Vegeta himself was the most powerful Saiyan on the planet, his employer's combat strength bettered his own by thirty-fold. While the partnership flourished for years, the royal could feel tension growing between his race and Planet Trade. Although Frieza had the power to surely destroy them all, King Vegeta began to suspect that their employer had also come to fear what the Saiyans could become.

Shortly before the conception of his second son, Frieza requested that the king turn over his eldest son into his direct employ. His son, named after himself, was what King Vegeta had always envisioned what the Saiyan race's ultimate potential could look like. The boy was born with high combat strength for an infant, and was growing into the prodigy that his combat strength had predicted.

As if to make up for turning his only son over to Frieza, King Vegeta's wife bore him a second son. The joyous occasion of his birth had quickly devolved into disappointment, and confusion as the king was informed his youngest son was not as naturally talented as his first. He refused to believe the initial readouts about the infant's combat strength, and implored physicians to review the figures and retest if they had to.

King Vegeta could feel his heart beat within his ears as the prospect of a weak offspring caused it to thump faster. The sound of boots on linoleum tile began to echo over his heartbeat. The king snapped from his daze and shifted to his body sideways as he watched the door to the infirmary slide open. A thin, slick-haired Saiyan dressed in a sterile white lab coat entered the dimly lit room. The doctor removed his wire-rimmed glasses and presented the Saiyan king with a deep bow.

"You're highness.."

The physician rose from his bow and donned his wire-rimmed glasses once again. King Vegeta watched the doctor closely as he shuffled through papers that were clipped to a small wooden clipboard. The royal could see the physician's brow furrow as his eyes ticked back and forth as he studied the combat strength read-out. No amount of medical training could prepare the Saiyan physician for the information he was about to divulge to his king. The tests, and projections had be true; King Vegeta's youngest son was born with the combat strength of a low-class Saiyan. The entire staff was baffled with the child's read-outs; especially following the birth of his prodigious sibling.

The doctor took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly before delivering his latest findings. "Your highness.. I.."

He paused as he watched King Vegeta turn his attention back toward his son once more. The royal placed a gloved fist against the incubator glass and waited for the physician to continue.

"Uhh.. I'm.. Uhh.." the doctor stammered nervously.

"Continue," King Vegeta said curtly, banging his fist against the stasis chamber. The force of his strike perturbed the liquid inside, causing his newborn son to subconsciously shift his limbs with the new current.

Beads of sweat began forming on the physician's forehead as the situation began to feel ever more hazardous. He let a sharp breath escape his nostrils and composed himself once more. "I'm afraid the read-outs regarding your son's combat strength have been confirmed th—"

"Run the tests again," King Vegeta growled, the rage quietly building behind his gritted teeth.

"With all due respect, your highness, no amount of additional tests will change the result. We've run these tests nearly fifty times, and they all produce the same result," the doctor responded, cowering behind his clipboard slightly.

King Vegeta whipped around, and locked eyes with his fearful Saiyan subject. "Then there must be a problem with your methods!" he bellowed, aggressively pointing his index finger at the doctor.

"But…sir…" the physician hid behind his clipboard once again as he expected a violent outburst from the monarch. He waited a few moments before lowering his clipboard. King Vegeta stood menacingly across the room; staring daggers through the weak medical practitioner. When the violence didn't come, the doctor composed himself and continued.

"Sir, although the read-outs regarding your son's combat strength have been confirmed, that does not necessarily mean that he won't become a powerful warrior," he offered with a hint of optimism in his voice. "Take a warrior like Bardock for example. He's become one of your most useful purgers, and he was born with relatively low combat strength,"

A slight smile crawled across the physician's face. Seconds ticked by without a response from King Vegeta, and he believed that no response was better than the violent alternative that he expected. As the doctor let out a sigh of relief, a kiai erupted from King Vegeta's palm, slamming the physician against the metal doorframe.

The force of the doctor hitting the wall caused the door to shut behind him, leaving nowhere for the shaken Saiyan to escape. He struggled to regain his footing, but was met by the bottom of his king's boot and forced back into the linoleum.

"How DARE you compare my royal bloodline with that of low-class scum!" King Vegeta erupted, his eyes filled with fury. He slammed his boot into the doctor's ribs and sent him crashing into the wall once again. Cracks in the wall began to spider away from where the doctor's shoulder had made impact.

A slight smirk found its way onto his face as he watched his subject squirm on the ground, attempting to make it to his feet once more. Although he could hardly call it a battle, his Saiyan bloodlust began to rise with each strike. King Vegeta let out a primal grunt as his fist connected with the back of the physician's head. The wounded doctor's body flew forward from the impact, and his forehead ricocheted off of the linoleum.

King Vegeta's boots echoed across the floor as he approached his fallen subject once again. He flipped the doctor over onto his back with his foot, and examined the bloodstained tile where his head previously lay. He wasn't sure if the physician was dead, or only feigning death to escape further punishment, but his message was clear.

The monarch refused to believe that his youngest son was being compared to the lowest of low-class Saiyans. The stakes were too high within his grand scheme to simply submit to this unexpected reality. Frustration continued to build within the displeased royal as he struggled to find a solution.

 _CRACK_

King Vegeta's fist slammed through the drywall like it was a sheet of paper. Bits of the grey material crumbled to the floor, littering the bloodstained tile. With his fist still within the wall, he once again heard the presence of someone within the infirmary walls. He remove his fist from the wall, and ripped the door wide open to see who was approaching.

"Nappa!" the king shouted with irritation. "What are you doing here?"

The bulky, mohawked Saiyan bowed before his ruler. "Excuse me for intruding, sir, but I was just making su—,"

"That isn't necessary, Nappa. As you well know, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself," the king returned, slightly insulted that he was being checked up on like a child.

Nappa bowed his head slightly in contrition. "Of course, your highness. Is there anything I can do to serve you?"

King Vegeta stood silent in the damaged doorframe, the machinations of his mind spinning into place. "Nappa, over the years I've given you countless planets to purge.." he paused for a moment. "..and you've always performed above and beyond my expectations,"

The mountainous Saiyan was taken aback with King Vegeta's complementary tone. "T-thank..thank you, sir," he said, slightly overcome with emotion.

The monarch began to advance toward Nappa, and stopped a few feet from him. "What I want from you…is to turn my son into a fearsome Saiyan warrior. I do not care what it takes. He will one day be worthy of the title of elite,"

Nappa struggled to grasp ahold of the correct response. As a general in the Saiyan army, he had dedicated his life to transforming his Saiyan brethren into weapons to better serve their king, as well as their employer. He had taken low-class Saiyans and turned them into warriors of the highest caliber; capable of purging entire planets within hours. This task, he considered, would be his most formidable yet.

"Sir.." he began with trepidation spread across his face. "I'm honored that you would think of me to train your son, but do you believe that there is anything I can do to further along Vegeta's development? He's already so advanced for his age, and —"

"Not Vegeta, you thickheaded cretin! I want you to train him," King Vegeta pointed behind himself at the glowing stasis chamber. "I want you to train Tarble,"

"Tarble?" Nappa's eyes could not hide his look of confusion. His eyes shifted back and forth as if he was confirming that if he and King Vegeta were alone. "But I thought his combat strength readings were a mistake,"

"Well apparently they're not!" the royal shot back, swinging his cape as he turned his back to his subordinate. "I've seen what you can do with low-class trash. I can only imagine what you can turn my son into,"

Nappa rose a finger to interject, but was rebuffed by the impatient royal. "I'm not asking you Nappa, I'm ordering you! Tarble still has royal blood flowing through his veins, and you will see his potential through, dammit!"

The large Saiyan flinched at King Vegeta's forceful words. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. All he could manage was a simple nod.

King Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked at his subject. "I'm glad we have an understanding, Nappa,"

"I'm honored, your highness," Nappa said graciously as he bowed.

The king strode past Nappa with a content look across his features. "Tarble will stay in his incubator until I deem him ready for training. Once that day comes, I expect you to be prepared," he informed his subordinate as he exited the infirmary.

Nappa was now left alone with only the aquamarine light, and beeping machines to keep him company. He cautiously walked into the small room that contained Tarble's stasis chamber. To his left lay the body of the Saiyan doctor that Nappa could only surmise had gotten on King Vegeta's bad side. He watched Tarble slowly bob up and down within the tube until a sheet of paper strewn about the floor caught his eye.

He knelt down and snatched the combat strength reading that King Vegeta had spent all night fretting about, and his eyes widened. He glanced toward Tarble, and back again to the report. _'This may be more challenging than I imagined..'_

* * *

 _Tarble remained in his stasis chamber for two more years; his father hoping that the incubative environment would change his combat strength for the better. With minimal change to his strength, King Vegeta made the decision to release his son into the waking word._

 _Right out of the incubation chamber, Tarble was thrust into the rigors of training. The expectations of an elite were apparent from the start as he did battle with tiny training droids that pushed, and built his strength and quickness._

 _Within the first two years of training, Tarble made little progress. While his elder brother was already taking on purge missions for Planet Trade, Tarble still toiled in the bowels of the Saiyan military training center._

 _During these formative years, Nappa observed that the young Saiyan's demeanor was unlike that of his Saiyan brethren. Most were blood thirsty killing machines using their purge missions as a way to satisfy the ever burning flame of battle in their hearts. Tarble on the other hand was quiet, lacked aggression, and coupled with his low birth strength made it difficult for him to grasp the concepts of battle that Nappa strove to instill._

 _Frustration was building not only with Tarble's instructor, but with his father as well. In a last ditch effort to see Tarble's potential through, Nappa proposed that the young Saiyan accompany him on a purge mission to Planet Outa. The aquatic world was considered a simpler task on Planet Trade's long list of suitable planets that needed to be cleansed. The risk of death still remained, but with Nappa by his side, Tarble had a failsafe. King Vegeta met the suggestion with roaring enthusiasm as he was curious to see if his youngest son would sink or swim._

* * *

 _Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of Out of Exile! I truly appreciate you taking the time to do so, and I hope it did not disappoint. This chapter marks the first half of the beginning of a new reality for the disgraced prince of Planet Vegeta. This first chapter was actually much, MUCH longer, but was pared down to be more of a mood setter. I felt that the longer version was throwing too much information all at once. Much of what was written will be seen in the next chapter to come as well as the point of divergence between this reality, and the one we are all so familiar with._

 _This is a project that I have such high expectations for, and hope to meet and exceed them with each new chapter. That being said, If you enjoy the story, please don't hesitate to follow, or fav, but one of the most rewarding things is reader feedback. Drop a review to let me know what you think!_

 _There are so many stories to tell within this new universe, and I'm so excited to get started!_


	2. Exile

**Prologue – Exile**

* * *

 **Age 739**

Planet Outa's gravity ensnared two Saiyan attack balls, forcing them toward one of the few strips of land that dotted the planet's mostly aquatic surface. A now five year old Tarble nervously gazed out through the purple tinted window of his attack ball as the features of the landing area quickly became more detailed.

As the ground approached, the young Saiyan shut his eyes tightly, preparing for impact. With a mighty jolt, his attack ball slammed into its target and carved a crater into the surface. The attack ball rocked back and forth, shaking off its remaining momentum before coming to a rest within the soggy, slightly flooded crater.

Tarble opened his eyes and tilted his body forward so he could get a better view of his new surroundings. The world in front of him was largely uninteresting for the time being as his attack ball sat within a crater. Tarble flopped backward into his seat, fearful of exiting his craft alone.

A rumbling sound above him ushered the presence of Nappa's attack ball as it came in for landing. The ground shook as the spacecraft made contact. Muddy water splashed up from beneath Tarble's pod, covering the purple window with a film of wet dirt. Tiny pings clanged on the roof of his craft as bits of rock and dirt rained down from the impact.

As soon as his ship came to a rest, Nappa pressed his large palm against his attack ball's hatch, causing it to open with a loud whooshing sound. Nappa ducked his head, and exited his attack ball with the confidence of a Saiyan that believed he was among the strongest in the universe. He rose slowly from the crater, using his ki to hover until he touched down safely at the lip of his impact. The planet's star shone brightly in the cloudless, pale blue sky. The sunlight glimmered off of Nappa's purple scouter as he let the warmth envelop him after a cramped interstellar journey.

Nappa looked to his left, and saw the second impact crater that housed Tarble's attack ball. The mountainous Saiyan clicked the red button on his scouter twice, activating a line of communication with his young protégé.

"Tarble! Exit your attack ball! We have work to do!" Nappa barked impatiently into his scouter.

With a familiar whooshing sound, the hatch on Tarble's attack ball opened. Tarble stepped out from his pod, and leapt out of the crater. The young Saiyan spent a moment wiping the mud off of the bottom of his white boots onto the grass before being startled by his partner.

"Tarble! Stop wasting time!" Nappa shouted, becoming visibly more irritated with his protégé.

Beeps began to emanate from Nappa and Tarble's scouters, indicators that Planet Outa's inhabitants had been alerted of their presence.

"Hmph. Looks like we won't have the element of surprise on our side as we had expected," Nappa said amusedly, his battle instincts already itching for his opponents to arrive.

While his superior was delighted with the outcome, Tarble's stomach dropped as he watched the readouts from his scouter close in on their location. Within his training environment, there was the element of control. Never before had the young Saiyan had a taste of live battle against enemies wishing to do him harm.

As Tarble attempted to gather himself, four aquatic humanoids burst forth from beneath the surface of the planet-wide ocean. The Saiyans' welcoming party each looked identical to the other. Pale blue skin that matched the sky above, two small secondary fins that flanked a larger primary fin on the top of the head, pupil-less goldenrod eyes, and slim athletic builds that weren't much different from the Saiyans themselves.

The four Outa-jins landed before the Saiyan invaders in unison, their webbed feet making nearly no sound as they touched down upon the grass.

"Well, well," Nappa began, a smirk crawling across his face. "Looks like we have ourselves a welcome wagon don't we, Tarble?"

Tarble slid sideways toward Nappa, and shuffled behind the large Saiyan as he attempted to stave of combat for a few more precious moments. Nappa forcefully yanked the boy forward by the neckline of his blue spandex undershirt, causing him to stumble toward their adversaries. The young Saiyan regained his balance, but could do no more than gaze at the Outa-jins with a look of apprehension and misery.

"I'll cut to the chase," Nappa began, cracking his knuckles as he prepared for battle. "This is a Class-A planet marked for sale by the Planet Trade Organization. My job is to exterminate the inhabitants to make it suitable for sale,"

Nappa's remarks brought a look of shock upon the faces of the four Outa-jins. Although they did not vocalize their objection, a simple nod between the group brought upon the beginning of battle. The four Outa-jins darted off into separate directions, looking to confuse the invaders. Tarble took a few steps backward, and nervously watched skyward as Planet Outa's protectors phased in and out of sight.

The boy shifted his attention momentarily to his commanding officer, who stood with his broad arms crossed, and a look of amusement across his face. As Tarble brought his gaze to the sky once again, a pale blue fist connected with the child's chin, sending him staggering backwards. The young Saiyan pressed a gloved palm against his jaw hoping to reduce the pain of the strike.

His opponent landed before him, fists balled up at its sides, and ready for another strike. The Outa-jin recklessly launched itself toward Tarble, letting out an ear-piercing war cry as it closed in on its target. Tarble's eyes widened in fear, and covered his face with his forearms to brace for the attack.

A choking sound, rather than a punch caused Tarble to drop his guard. Before he could connect with Tarble's defenses, Nappa grabbed the Outa-jin from midair, and held its neck tightly within his giant hand. Tarble watched in horror as Nappa slowly squeezed the alien's windpipe with a sadistic smile on his face. The Outa-jin's goldenrod eyes bulged, and its webbed fingers clawed at Nappa's hand as it struggled for air.

A second Outa-jin phased into view above Nappa with a side kick prepared to strike. Tarble fell backward in surprise at the being's speed, and watched from the ground as the alien slammed a shin into Nappa's thick, muscular neck. As the kick connected, the Outa-jin remained frozen in midair, pressing all of its strength into Nappa's neck. The large Saiyan did nothing more but chuckle at the feeble attempt.

With a grunt, Nappa lifted the Outa-jin he was strangling, and used it like a flyswatter on its attacking compatriot. The two Outa-jins flew into the crater that was created by Nappa's attack ball, crashing viciously against the impossibly strong space-faring vessel.

The two remaining Outa-jins appeared on either side of Nappa, each grabbing his arms in an effort to hold him back. The mountainous Saiyan laughed heartily in amusement. It occurred to Tarble that this battle was nothing more than a game to his superior. What had began as a training exercise had turned into a quick workout for the Saiyan elite.

"Oh no! Looks like you've got me now!" Nappa teased as his opponents drew his restrained arms backward.

With ease, Nappa swung his arms together, causing the two Outa-jins to crash into one another. Seconds after his opponents crumpled to the ground, Nappa grabbed one by the neck, and tossed it toward the still seated and terrified Tarble.

"Finish him off, Tarble!" Nappa ordered as he trapped the second Outa-jin beneath his boot.

Tarble slid himself backward, and stood once again. Any other Saiyan under Nappa's direct order would relish the opportunity to end the life of yet another opponent, but Tarble could only stand idly by as his dazed opponent struggle to its feet. Tarble's chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched the Outa-jin dug its webbed fingers into the mud to gain some sort of balance. As the being steadied himself, it reared its head back and let out a deafening screech.

Tarble covered his ears to drown out the alien noise coming from the Outa-jin's increasingly unhinged mouth. Even Nappa recoiled a bit at the uncomfortable sound, all the while keeping his boot firmly pressed against the other Outa-jin's neck.

With the invaders distracted, the Outa-jin leapt high into the sky above, raising both arms above its finned head. Tarble and Nappa watched as wisps of purple energy began to coalesce between the being's hands. The development surprised Nappa after reports of ki control were not included on Planet Outa's dossier, but he was more than prepared to complete the mission at hand.

"Tarble! Attack him now!" Nappa demanded as he pressed harder still on the windpipe of the Outa-jin beneath him. Although he had the capabilities of finishing the battle himself, he wished to give Tarble one last chance in battle before pulling the plug.

His protégé uncovered his ears and furrowed his brow in determination. Tarble's eyes shot toward the sky, watching the Outa-jin's energy ball gain more mass with each passing second. The boy exhaled heavily, and crouched into the fighting stance that was drilled day after day. His chest heaved up and down with heavy breaths as he grit his teeth, waiting for the perfect second to launch his attack. As the seconds passed, his breathing became more labored, and retaliation seemed less and less inevitable.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tarble finally buckled under the weight of the situation, and fell to his knees.

"Goddammit, Tarble!" Nappa growled furiously through gritted teeth as he watched the Outa-jin continue to charge his attack.

Without another thought, Nappa pointed an outstretched arm toward the threatening Outa-jin, and unleashed a blast of brilliant yellow energy toward it. In defense, the alien cancelled out its attack to defend itself, but could only watch as the energy blast enveloped its body; tearing its atoms apart. Within a split second of the Outa-jin's death, Nappa claimed a second victim as he thrust his bodyweight onto the pale blue alien beneath his boot.

Tarble watched in horror as deep crimson liquid erupted from every orifice on the Outa-jin's head as it was cleaved from its body by Nappa's boot. Blood spurted wildly from the Outa-jin's body, with droplets landing on both Saiyan invaders. Nappa finished the job by punting the alien's head into the ocean, and vaporizing its body with a quick energy blast.

Nappa, and Tarble sat quietly with only the sound of waves lapping against the beach breaking the silence. The larger Saiyan used his thumb to wipe a small blood spatter from his cheek. He shot a glare toward his young pupil, who could only manage a silent wide-eyed stare in return.

"The whole reason you were brought along was to do all of this yourself, Tarble," Nappa stated flatly. "But you've proven yourself worthless yet again,"

Nappa walked slowly toward the sandy shoreline, and stopped once the lapping waves met his bloodstained boots. He took a few deep breaths of the thick, briny sea air, and contemplated his next move. The purpose of this purge was not only to procure another world for Planet Trade, but to finally find out what Tarble was made of. As far as he was concerned, the mission as well as Tarble's training was a failure. Nappa turned his head slightly to the side and glanced backwards at the Saiyan child.

He watched Tarble cautiously make his way to the lip of crater where he had disposed of two of Planet Outa's protectors. The pair still lay motionless at the bottom of the mud-filled crater; Nappa's powerful attacks having displaced them from atop the attack ball. Incapacitated or dead, Nappa did not care. The only thoughts occupying his mind at this moment were what King Vegeta might do following his report.

Despite his reservations about his upcoming meeting with King Vegeta, the Saiyan still had work to do. Nappa opened his hand at his side, and began focusing his ki into the palm of his hand. Behind him, Tarble watched as the wind began to pickup, causing waves to churn, and debris to be blown across the island. The Saiyan elite thrust his hand upward, pointing two of his fingers toward the sky. Rays of yellow light, and bursting bubbles began to make their way through the water's surface. Within seconds, the surface of the ocean erupted in a flash of bright, yellow light.

Heavy droplets of briny ocean water rained down upon Nappa, and Tarble. The young Saiyan watched as the previously calm sea had been whipped into chaos. Nappa stood, undaunted by the cataclysmic blast, as waves that would threaten the existence of any normal lifeform, crashed upon the beach. He clicked the red button on his scouter, and scanned for any remaining signs of life on the planet.

The planet's population had been small, and tightly concentrated beneath the sea. Following the quick destruction of Planet Outa's guardians, Nappa's blast was more than enough to wipe out the rest of the unsuspecting population. Aside from Tarble's failed training, the mission was textbook for Nappa; efficient, and painless.

As the waves began to subside, Nappa finally turned toward his pupil with a look of angry disappointment set upon his face. Upon seeing his instructor's disposition, Tarble bowed his head in contrition.

"I'm sorry, Nappa. I.." Tarble trailed off as he struggled to find the words that could possible placate Nappa's anger.

Nappa walked past the child without a word, and summoned the space pods from their craters with his scouter. The two pods hovered slowly out of their resting places. With a soft whooshing sound the doors unlatched, revealing the interiors of the crafts. Nappa pointed aggressively toward Tarble's pod, signaling for the boy to board his attack ball.

Tarble's shoulders slumped forward. Although he was still young, he was able to comprehend the weight of the expectations that were placed upon him. After all, they had been drilled into his training every single day of his life. He had limited contact with his father, outside of his visits to the military training center to check on Tarble's progress. The relationship with his older brother, Vegeta, was nearly nonexistent because of his duties in service to Lord Frieza. In spite of the fact that Nappa had never shown any sort of affection toward him, Tarble still looked to him as a surrogate parent of sorts, and hated to disappoint him. Unfortunately for the young Saiyan, that had become quite a common theme with his training.

As he hovered toward his spacecraft, Tarble turned toward Nappa only to see him closing his pod door. He let out a soft sigh, boarded his attack ball, and followed Nappa back to their home on Planet Vegeta with the feeling of yet another job left half complete.

* * *

 _Upon returning to Planet Vegeta, Nappa immediately reported to King Vegeta's palace with the details of their mission to Planet Outa. As he had expected, the king was less than pleased with his report on Tarble's timid behavior. Nappa could only assume that he would soon be killed for his failure to transform Tarble into an elite Saiyan warrior. Much to his surprise, King Vegeta thanked him for his service to the throne, and that he was expected to join Prince Vegeta, and a low-class Saiyan child on a new purge mission for Lord Frieza as soon as possible._

 _To save himself any further embarrassment, King Vegeta ordered that Tarble be exiled from Planet Vegeta, and sent to a planet far outside of Saiyan and Planet Trade control. His royal guard entered the military training center in the dead of night, and removed Tarble from his room while he slept._

 _The guards procured a Saiyan attack ball usually meant for infant infiltration of weaker worlds, and launched the disgraced prince off into the heavens. Following Tarble's ejection from Planet Vegeta, the royal guard came across a Saiyan and his mate as they attempted to launch their own son away from the planet. This of course was against military protocol. Although the Saiyan put up quite the fight, the guards were able to subdue him before apprehending his mate, and young son._

 _The trajectory of Tarble's attack ball was set for a remote world named Tech-Tech. According to Saiyan records, Tech-Tech was classified as a Class-B planet populated by a large, but weak population of natural inhabitants. It's possible that in one reality, Tarble's ship may have safely made it to Tech-Tech. There he would grow up amongst a group of benevolent inhabitants in anonymity before being forced from his home by powerful invaders._

 _However, this reality had a different fate prepared for Tarble. As his attack ball passed through a local star system, his ship's trajectory was affected by the gravitational pull of a gas giant. As chance would have it, the gravitational perturbation sent the attack ball careening toward a more familiar corner of the galaxy that housed a small world its inhabitants had named Earth.._

* * *

 _And with that, Tarble is now on his way to Earth! I wanted to provide a bit of back story of Tarble's origins on Planet Vegeta before beginning his journey on Earth. I felt that it was important to his character to distinguish the difference between him and Goku because there are quite a few. Gone is the carefree, happy-go-lucky boy that we've all come to love, and his replacement is a quiet, reserved enigma that has seen far more than a child of his age should._

 _With that out of the way, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read the first chapter, as well as the two reviewers. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks again, folks!_


End file.
